Delta Squad
*Geonosis *The Prosecutor *Arca Company Barracks, Coruscant *Kashyyyk |main soldiers =Clone commandos |units = *Red Watch *Green Watch *Blue Watch *White Watch |equipment = *Katarn-class commando armor *DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System |eras = *Clone Wars *Galactic Empire }} Delta Squad was a squad of Clone commandos serving under the Galactic Army of the Republic. The squad was trained by Walon Vau, but later put under the service of training sergeant Kal Skirata, and Jedi Generals Bardan Jusik and Etain Tur-Mukan. History Battle of Geonosis Delta Squad was first deployed, like all the clones, on Geonosis. Delta's primary mission was to eliminate Poggle the Lesser's Lieutenant, Sun Fac. After successfully killing Fac, the Squad was reassigned to infiltrate a Separatist Core ship. The squad were successful in the infiltration of the ship and eventually destroyed the ship. Investigating the Prosecutor After Geonosis, the soliders of the squad were sent to investigate the Prosecutor, a ship the squad had once called home.Star Wars: Republic Commando The squad split off to investigate, which ended in the capture of Scorch and Sev by Trandoshan slavers. The two were liberated by squad-mates Boss and Fixer. The squad killed off all remaining Trandoshans, before realizing the threat of a Separatist ship nearby. With the help of the Arrestor, the squad liberated the Prosecutor and destroyed the Separatist ship. Rescue of Omega Squad and Anti-Terrorist Ops The squad departed from the Prosecutor in an Neimoidian shuttle.Republic Commando: Triple Zero After receiving a "Red Zero" signal from Omega Squad, Delta rushed to assist their fellow squad. Delta successfully rescued Omega and their captives: Separatist terrorists. Both Delta and Omega were officially assigned "Indefinite leave", which was a front for Anti-terrorist ops on Coruscant, the Republic's home-planet. The team assigned to this task included both Delta and Omega squads, former training sergeants Kal Skirata and Walon Vau, Jedi Generals Etain Tur-Mukan and Bardan Jusik, and Null-class ARC trooper Ordo. Clone trooper Corr and ARC trooper Mereel were brought into the group later. The team successfully found and eliminated the terrorist cell on Coruscant. Recon of Devaron Delta was assigned to recon the planet Devaron after the Jedi order lost contact with the Jedi and troops stationed there. Delta arrived to find the bodies of the Jedi, clone commander Trauma, and the entire legion of troopers. Delta recovered the bodies of Jedi Master Halsey and Padawan Knox and brought them to the Jedi temple. Mission to Mygeeto and the Hunt for Ko Sai Delta Squad had been sent to the Outer Rim world of Mygeeto. The squad had been tasked with calling in air strikes and sabotaging Mygeetan ground defenses near the city of Jygat in preparation for Clone Commander Bacara and the Galactic Marines' main assault. Delta completed their assignments as ordered, but instead of exfiltrating as they were supposed to, the commandos instead decided to assist their former training sergeant Vau in his personal mission; One of bank robbing. Vau and the squad raided a bank, which happened to possess belongings of Vau's birth parents. After an engagement with the enemy, the squad were forced to leave Vau behind. The squad were later tasked with hunting Kaminoan scientist Ko Sai. A mission the squad failed.Republic Commando: True Colors Mission to Haurgab Delta and Omega squads and Tur-Mukan were reunited once again on the raid of Haurgab. The squads acted together with minimal help from the reinforcing clone troopers.Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel Though Scorch was hit and injured, there were no casualties among the squads. Mission to Kashyyyk One of Delta's defining missions was the one to Kashyyyk. The squad's first mission was to rescue Tarful, a Wookiee general. The squad fought through waves of Droids and Trandoshans and eventually rescued Tarful. Immediately after Tarful's rescue, the squad received information that General Grevious was on Kashyyyk and near their position. Unfortunately, Grevious escaped. After the escape of Grevious, Delta assisted the Wookiees and General Tur-Mukan in defending Kachirho. The squad decided to take a quad of turbo-lasers. The squad used the lasers to destroy the ship above Kachirho. After the destruction of the ship, the squad lost contact with Sev. The squad were then forced to evacuate. Sev is MIA. Empire After the mission to Kashyyyk, upon their return to Coruscant, discouraged and depressed about the loss of their brother, the group was enrolled into the Empire's special commando unit; the 501st Legion. The commandos in the force included Darman and Niner, members of the squad once known as Omega, Jez of Aiwha-3 squad, and several former Republic Commandos. The groups that were RC's were had their titles changed to IC's; Imperial Commandos.Imperial Commando: 501st Members Delta Squad: References Category:Clone commando squads Category:Clone trooper squad Category:Unit Category:Special Operations Brigade Category:Imperial Commando Special Unit Category:501st Legion Category:Red Watch